The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus for reproducing an image by irradiating illumination light to a hologram or a holographic stereogram.
A holographic stereogram is prepared as follows. An object is sequentially picked up from different observation viewpoints, to obtain a number of images. These images which are used as original images are recorded sequentially as hologram elements in form of strips or dots onto a piece of hologram recording medium, by means of an image recording apparatus.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a holographic stereogram having parallax information in only the lateral direction is prepared in a manner in which a plurality of original images 101a to 101e obtained by sequentially picking up an object 100 from different observation points in the lateral direction are sequentially recorded as strip-like hologram elements 102 onto a hologram recording medium.
With the holographic stereogram, pieces of image information obtained by sequentially picking up an object from different observation points in the lateral direction are sequentially recorded as strip-like hologram elements in the lateral direction. Therefore, when this holographic stereogram is visually observed by an operator, two-dimensional images respectively projected on the left and right eyes are slightly different from each other. As a result, the operator feels parallax so a three-dimensional image is reproduced.
Meanwhile, in case of a normal hologram, an illumination light source for reproducing a three-dimensional image is distant from the hologram. Therefore, a normal hologram requires a large space for reproduction of an image, and the position relationship between the hologram and the illumination light source must be set in compliance with a determined condition, in order to reproduce an image under optimal condition. This also applies to a holographic stereogram consisting of a plurality of hologram elements.
In contrast, if the illumination light source and the hologram are integrated with each other, the position relationship between the hologram and the illumination light source is kept always constant, so that reproduction can always be performed under an optimal conditions.
Based on the idea described above, a hologram stand (commercial name: HOLOSPOT4511, manufactured by CHUOHSEIKI) as show in FIG. 2 has been designed and provided as a commercial product. This hologram stand 110 comprises a light source 111 and a hologram holder 112 and is arranged such that illumination light emitted from the light source 111 is irradiated constantly at an optimal incidence angle to a hologram or holographic stereogram 113 held by a hologram holder 112.
Meanwhile, it is desirable that a hologram or holographic stereogram can be freely observed at any place, which is not limited to particular places. Therefore, a reproducing apparatus for reproducing a hologram or holographic stereogram should desirably have excellent portability and can be carried with ease.
However, the hologram stand 110 has been designed as a floor type reproducing apparatus and therefore has a shape which is unsuitable for transportation, e.g., the apparatus itself is large and the light source 11 is projected from the main body part as shown in FIG. 2. Also, in case of a floor type reproducing apparatus like the hologram stand 110, a change is caused in the relative position relationship between the light source 111 and the hologram holder 112 while carrying the apparatus. Hence, there may be a case that the hologram or holographic stereogram held by the hologram holder 112 cannot be reproduced under optimal conditions.
Therefore, the present invention has an object of providing an image reproducing apparatus which is small and excellent in portability and is capable of reproducing a hologram or holographic stereogram constantly under optimal conditions.
To achieve the above object, an image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention comprises: an apparatus body; and a movable section attached to the apparatus body such that the movable section is movable between a first position where the movable section is contained in the apparatus body and a second position distant from the first position, wherein an attach section to which a hologram or holographic stereogram is attached is provided in one of the apparatus body and the movable section is provided with, and a light source for emitting illumination light to be irradiated onto the hologram or holographic stereogram attached to the attach section is provided in another one of the apparatus body and the movable section, and when the movable section is moved to the second position, the illumination light emitted from the light source is irradiated at a predetermined incidence angle onto the hologram or holographic stereogram attached to the attach section.
According to the image reproducing apparatus described above, the movable section is moved to the first position where this section is contained in the apparatus body, during a non-observation period of carrying the apparatus. During observation, the movable section is moved to the second position where illumination light from a light source provided in one of the apparatus body and the movable section is irradiated at a predetermined incidence angle onto a hologram or holographic stereogram attached to an attach section provided in the other one of the apparatus body and the movable section.
Therefore, according to the image reproducing apparatus, the entire apparatus can be put to be compact so that portability is improved during a non-observation period or the like for carrying the apparatus. During observation, illumination light emitted from the light source is irradiated at an optimal incidence angle onto a hologram or holographic stereogram attached to the attach section so that an excellent reproduced image can be reproduced.
In the image reproducing apparatus, it is preferable that electric power supply means for supplying an electric power to the light source is provided in one of the apparatus body and the movable section.
If electric power supply means is provided in one of the apparatus body or the movable section in the image reproducing apparatus, as described above, it is unnecessary to supply an electric power for driving the light source from outside of the apparatus, so that the portability can be much more improved.
It is also desirable that the image reproducing apparatus comprises a switching mechanism for rendering the electric power supply means and the light source conductive to each other when the movable section is moved to the second position, and for electrically disconnect the electric power supply means and the light source from each other, when the movable section is moved from the second position.
If the image reproducing apparatus thus comprises a switching mechanism for switching the electric power supply to the light source depending on whether or not the movable section is positioned at the second position, the electric power supplied to the light source can be shut off during a non-observation period, so that power consumption can be saved.
Also, it is desirable that this image reproducing apparatus comprises a positioning mechanism for positioning the movable section to the second position.
If the image reproducing apparatus thus comprises a positioning mechanism for positioning the movable section to the second position, the position relationship between the light source and the hologram or holographic stereogram attached to the attach section can be maintained constantly under optimal conditions.
In addition, another image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention constructed to achieve the above object comprises: an apparatus body; an attach section provided in the apparatus body, to which a hologram or holographic stereogram is attached; a light source provided in the apparatus body, for emitting illumination light to be irradiated onto the hologram or holographic stereogram attached to the attach section; and light passage bending means provided on a light passage of the illumination light emitted from the light source in the apparatus body, for reflecting the illumination light emitted from the light source, thereby to irradiate the illumination light at a predetermined angle to the hologram or holographic stereogram attached to the attach section.
According to the image reproducing apparatus, the illumination light emitted from the light source provided in the apparatus body is reflected by the light passage bending means provided on the light passage of the illumination light and is irradiated at a predetermined incidence onto the hologram or holographic stereogram attached to the attach section provided in the apparatus body.
Therefore, in the image reproducing apparatus, the entire apparatus can be arranged to be compact so that the portability is improved, while maintaining a light passage length necessary for irradiating illumination light emitted from the light source onto the hologram or holographic stereogram attached to the attach section under optimal conditions. Besides, the illumination light emitted from the light source can be irradiated at an optimal incidence angle onto the hologram or holographic stereogram attached to the attach section, so that an excellent reproduced image can be reproduced.
It is desirable that the image reproducing apparatus comprises a cover member, wherein when the cover member is moved in a direction in which the apparatus body is closed, an end portion of the hologram or holographic stereogram is clamped between the apparatus body and the cover member, thereby to attach the hologram or holographic stereogram to the attach section.
If the image reproducing apparatus is thus constructed such that an end portion of the hologram or holographic stereogram is clamped between the apparatus body and the cover member, the hologram or holographic stereogram can be securely attached to the attach section.
Also, in the image reproducing apparatus, it is desirable that the apparatus body has a substantially cylindrical shape, and a hologram or holographic stereogram having a substantially cylindrical shape is attached to the attach section, and the hologram or holographic stereogram having the substantially cylindrical shape, which is attached to the attach section, is observed from a circumferential surface of the apparatus body.
If a substantially cylindrical hologram or holographic stereogram is thus observed from the circumferential surface of the apparatus body having a substantially cylindrical shape, a reproduced image of the hologram or holographic stereogram can be observed as a more three-dimensional image.
As described above, in the image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention, the illumination light from the light source is irradiated at a predetermined incidence angle onto the hologram or holographic stereogram, when the movable section movably attached to the apparatus body is moved to the second position where the movable section is contained in the apparatus body, apart from the first position. Therefore, during a non-observation period for carrying the apparatus or so, the entire apparatus is put to be compact so that the portability is improved. During observation, a hologram or holographic stereogram can be reproduced constantly under optimal conditions.
Also, as described above, the image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention comprises a light passage bending means for reflecting illumination light in the apparatus body, and the light passage of the illumination light emitted from the light source is bent in the apparatus body thereby to irradiate the illumination light at a predetermined angle onto the holograph or holographic stereogram. Therefore, the entire apparatus can be downsized while maintaining a light passage length of illumination light which is necessary to reproduce a hologram or holographic stereogram excellently.